24 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate, i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:35 Tropiciele zagadek odc.4 - Tajemnica mydlanych baniek; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:05 Fantaghiro odc.4 - Pojedynek miłości ; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 Telezakupy 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn 11:30 Atom - Klucz do zagadek kosmosu cz. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania odc. 1343; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan odc. 1731 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Rekord Errola; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4501; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4502; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1732 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1344; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! odc.1 - Kłopoty z lataniem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali odc.2 - Chcę lizaka! kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 3/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Zagubieni s.5 odc.3; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); 22:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777 22:50 Koniec końców; magazyn 23:25 Lawina - Polowanie na mordercę; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2002) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kochanek; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2002) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Sophie-panna młoda mimo woli - odc.19/30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:20 Telezakupy 06:55 Niezłomni - Nie tylko naleśniki; cykl reportaży 07:10 Doktorologia stosowana odc.11 - Anestezjologia - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg odc.9/26 - Gdzie jest Fruzia?; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 123 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Święta wojna - Fotoodmładzanie; serial TVP 11:25 Magnum - Kibic "Tygrysów"; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:20 Teleturniej Lotko.tv 12:50 Maxi Lotko - losowanie nagrody tygodnia Lotko. tv 13:00 Planeta Ziemia odc.4 - Jaskinie - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Córki McLeoda odc.113 - Rozkręcanie interesu; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Hity na czasie - Bydgoszcz 2009 (1); program muzyczny 15:50 Egzamin z życia - odc.7; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 7/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny; 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt - str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dzieciaki górą ; teleturniej 19:35 Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 309 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 94 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 11 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Tancerze-kulisy - odc. 11 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - Liczy się wydobycie... 00:15 Oczy Angeli - odc. 4/13; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:00 Dr House - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:45 Wieczór artystyczny - 51. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej "Warszawska Jesień" 2008 Sond'ar - te Electric Ensemble (cz. 2) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:47 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:22 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Studio reportażu - Za zamkniętymi drzwiami Gruba Kaśka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:59 S jak szpieg - Francuski łącznik 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Okno na świat; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2007); reż.:Mohammad Rasoulof; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:15 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sarmacja, czyli Polska (XVII w.); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kobiece sztuczki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:24 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:49 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 03:54 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:13 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:02 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:34 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 05:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 85 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 578 7:30 TV market 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 86 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 87 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 271 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 272 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 19 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 3 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1325 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 213 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 88 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 89 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 952 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 93 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 273 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 274 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 953 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1326 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 4 21:00 Władcy ognia 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 5 0:15 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 5 1:15 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 306 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 297 3:15 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 495 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 171 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1156 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 172 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1157 Sezon: 7 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Wejście smoka 23:35 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 3 0:40 Multikino 1:05 Uwaga! 1:25 Nocne granie 2:45 Rozmowy w toku 3:40 Nic straconego TV 4 04.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (57) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (84) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (18) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (14) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (58) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 D'Artagnan - film przygodowy, Luksemburg/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2001 22.10 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Zrozumieć ciszę - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 01.20 Mała czarna - talk show 02.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.20 Nina Simone: Live at Montreux - koncert 04.10 Sopot TOPTrendy Festiwal 2008: "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa (2) - koncert 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Nie tylko Kocia Telewizja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zawód: reżyser - Jerzy Stuhr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Dzikie kwiaty Korsyki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1338; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1716; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi-Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 123; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ojczyzna myśli mojej; reż.:Jurij Goroulev; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wędzona sielawa i jej koleżanki-na wielkim szlaku mazurskich ryb; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Nie tylko Kocia Telewizja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Jerzy Stuhr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Dzikie kwiaty Korsyki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1338; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1716; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Pitbull - odc. 4; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Na wysokich obcasach; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Muzeum papiernictwa w Dusznikach Zdroju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1338; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1716; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 4; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na wysokich obcasach; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Ernest Bryll. Epitafium kute w marmurze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku